Nazi Zombies (Sledgehammer)
Nazi Zombies is a game mode that is featured in Call of Duty: WWII, developed by Sledgehammer Games. It is based in an alternate reality where Dr. Straub has created an undead army in a final effort to change the outcome of World War II. In this iteration of Nazi Zombies, the point system has been changed to use “jolts” in an effort to “rationalize wall-buys and abilities.” Perks have been replaced with augmentations that are obtained by shocking a hand in various machines. Matchmaking now features a Casual and Hardcore setting, where Casual guides players through a simpler Easter Egg and Hardcore leaves the players to figure out a much tougher one without hints. The first available map is “The Final Reich”, which takes place in a town called Mittelberg and allows players to traverse through the town and Dr. Straub’s bunker. Story Nazi Zombies Austrian engineer and O.S.S. operative Marie Fischer is sent on a mission to her hometown village of Mittelburg, Bavaria by her commanding officer, Major Hank Rideau, to retrieve lost artifacts stolen by the Nazis for experimentation, as well as to rescue her brother, Klaus Fischer, who provided the information. Klaus has been unwillingly working with their lead scientist Dr. Peter Straub and weapons expert Colonel Heinz Richter on a project to exploit a mystical energy dubbed "Geistkraft" to turn the tide of the war in the Nazis favor. Marie is assisted on her mission by a group of MFAA operatives including Scottish ex-art thief Drostan Hynd, Art Historian-turned-French Resistance fighter Olivia Durant and United States Army captain Jefferson Potts, all of whom have significant knowledge on the stolen arts and relics. However, on their train ride to Mittelburg, the group is attacked by an unknown colossal being. Marie is stranded from the others, and finds herself taking temporary refuge at a small farmhouse nearby, where she holds out against hordes of dead German soldiers reanimated by the Geistkraft energy, until she is able to make her way to the village. After reuniting with the other three, Marie and the group proceed further down into the village's hidden bunker, where Straub has set up his laboratory. There, they then discover the horrific experiments that Dr. Straub and colonel Richter conducted. The group continues fending off against Straub's undead horde, as well as Richter, whose obsession on the weaponization of the Geistkraft energy puts him at odds with Straub. Eventually, the group recovers the artifact, the hilt of Emperor Frederick Barbarossa's sword. They then encounter the creature from earlier, a humanoid-shaped amalgam of numerous body parts sewn and stitched together, dubbed the Panzermörder, with Klaus fused into the creature's chest. Using special magnetized batteries, the group manages to stun the Panzermörder and attach the batteries onto it, causing it to be attracted to Richter's zeppelin flying above the village. The Zeppelin explodes, killing the Panzermörder and freeing Klaus from its body. The hilt's power somehow revives Klaus, causing him to be possessed by an unknown entity. Klaus staggers into the village, and tells Marie and the others to continue fighting, and that the emperor must never return, before activating a fire trap, seemingly killing himself. Days later, the group receives intel on Dr. Straub's current whereabouts, leading them to the remote Heligoland islands where Straub has been continuing his experiments with the Geistkraft energy. The group continues their pursuit of Dr. Straub and the next piece of the emperor's sword, but comes into struggle with the Nazi forces and Straub's latest undead monstrosities protecting island as he prepares for an assault on Britain. While on the island, Drostan shares with the group details of his employment by Heinrich Himmler to search for an artifact on this island, and how he narrowly escaped death at the Nazi's hands while also recovering several ancient scrolls. Upon solving several riddles and puzzles, the group finds a ritual chamber dedicated to the goddess Nerthus, where they acquire the Pommel of Barbarossa the second piece the sword. The group then calls in an airstrike to destroy the facility on the island as they escape on one of Dr. Straub's zeppelins as he and his forces return to Berlin in response to Adolf Hitler's call for rescue. The Zeppelins arrive in Berlin hours later as the Red Army advances its invasion into the city. Realizing that they will be outmatched by the sheer numbers of Dr. Straub's undead army, the four agents grab onto one of the zeppelin's anchors and crash-lands into the city below. After assisting a Red Army soldier named Mikhail, as well as a surviving smuggler in the war-torn, undead infested city, the four agents are able to secure three special melee weapons. Using these weapons, the four agents then uncover a hidden courtyard with a statue of Barbarossa, where the blade of his sword is kept. With all of the pieces of the sword collected, the crew infiltrates Dr. Straub's Zeppelin for a final showdown. However, Dr. Straub is overwhelmed and brutally murdered by his own twisted creations after the MFAA re-routes the power in the zeppelin. The crew then battles Dr. Straub's latest experiment, the Stadtjäger, where afterwards they then make it back into the city, waiting for an extraction by Major Rideau. In the wake of Straub's demise, the undead army is unleashed all across Europe. United States President Harry S. Truman authorizes Rideau, now a general, to form the Bureau of Archaic Technologies, a special task force comprised of various elite allied agents in order to combat the new threat. Unable to reassemble the Sword of Barbarossa on their own, Marie and Drostan deduce that their only option is to find the legendary forge of Thule. The two of them, along with Jefferson and Olivia, then head to New Swabia, Antarctica in search of the forge. Upon the discovery of increased Nazi activity in the area, Rideau orders several of the bureau's operatives to transport the pieces of the sword via different routes to New Swabia. The operatives encounter resistance from the undead army in Northern Spain and on the U.S.S. Mount Olympus across the Atlantic Ocean. Back in New Swabia, the crew finds the forge, and upon the deciphering of a few ancient Thulian runes, they finally reassemble the sword. The crew manages to escape the forge as it collapses onto itself, unbeknown to them however, the Geistkraft energy begins to flow intensively beneath the ground. On their flight back from New Swabia, the crew's plane is struck by a bolt of Geistkraft lighting and crash lands near the site. They then find themselves in the lost city of Thule, the source of the Geistkraft energy. The group uncovers ancient weapons once used by the Raven Lords, elite warriors who are meant to bring balance to the cycle of life and death. The group then uses the weapons against the undead horde. B.A.T. Agent Vivian Harris, who is sent by General Rideau to recover Frederick Barbarossa's Sword from the plane crash, is driven insane by it's power and awakens the God-King, a gigantic Thulian entity that claims to be the influence behind Doctor Straub and Emperor Barbarossa as well. The God-King seemingly overpowers the group, but Klaus, reborn as the new Rook, arrives and bestows the group with Geistkraft and the titles of the Raven Lords, allowing them to defeat the God-King. General Rideau contacts the group revealing his true status as a member of the Order of The Ravens, an ancient cult formed in order to serve the Raven Lords. He then insists that the group embrace their new powers and destiny and lead the order in the ongoing battle against the remaining forces of the undead. Maps Prologue Prologue is the opening Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. The map is essentially a tutorial level for players, giving them an overall introduction to the storyline, characters, and various features such as the Geistchild, Weapon Lockers and Mystery Box. The map acts similarly to a mini-campaign level, although the player can stay within the farmhouse of the Prologue for as long as they possibly can. If the player dies within the farmhouse, they will automatically respawn within it at the beginning of Wave 1. The Final Reich The Final Reich is the second Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. Taking place at the town of Mittelburg, players will be tasked with gaining access into the Nazi bunker hidden within the village and recovering the hilt to the legendary sword of Frederick Barbarossa. While accomplishing this task, players will encounter various enemies, ranging from normal zombies, to Wüstlings and even the powerful Panzermörder. Players will also discover new features, such as various Blitz machines and the Ubersprengen Players will be able to construct a new wonder weapon, the Tesla Gun, and upgrade it into four special variants, each with their own special effects. Gröesten Haus Gröesten Haus is a Nazi Zombies survival map in Call of Duty: WWII. This map is a co-op version of the Prologue, featuring the same Mystery Box easter egg and Geistchild machine, though there are various new features within the map, such as a hidden easter egg to make every weapon in the Mystery Box upgraded, the Random Blitz machine, and two additional wall weapons. Players will encounter normal zombies for the most part, with Wüstlings beginning to appear starting on Wave 10 and a Brenner appearing on Wave 50. The Darkest Shore The Darkest Shore is the third Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII that was added with The Resistance DLC pack. The map is set on the island of Heligoland, where served as a place for Doctor Staub to store his creations. The player must infiltrate the island compound and secure the pommel to Barbarossa's sword, as well as bomb the entire island. The map introduces the Meuchlers, an assasin-type zombie, which is considered by Straub to be the most intelligent of zombies he's created. A new wonder weapon, the Ripsaw, makes it debut. The Shadowed Throne The Shadowed Throne is the fourth Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII that was added with The War Machine DLC pack. The map is set in war-torn Berlin, where our heroes confront a desperate and murderous regime. Berlin is burning, and Doktor Straub’s monstrous army is hellbent on purging his city of the Allied invaders. The map introduces two new enemies, the Gekochts and the monstrous Stadtjäger. A new wonder weapon, the Wunderbuss, is introduced, as well as three new special melee weapons, each bestowed with a unique power. The Tortured Path The Tortured Path is the fifth Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII that was added with the United Front DLC pack. The map is made of three chapters, "Into the Storm", set in Northern Spain; "Across the Depths", set on the ship USS Mount Olympus and "Beneath the Ice", set in the Nazi territory of New Swabia in Antarctica. Unlike most Nazi Zombies maps within the game, The Tortured Path brings the player through three different submaps with the objective of surviving a total of eleven waves. The Tortured Path introduces two new bosses, the Raketenbrenner and the Guardian. For the first time, the Sword of Barbarossa is usable as a Wonder Weapon. Bodega Cervantes Bodega Cervantes is the sixth Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. The map is an endless survival version of the first chapter of The Tortured Path, "Into the Storm". It can be unlocked once the player completes all three easter eggs within the three chapters of The Tortured Path in a public lobby. U.S.S. Mount Olympus U.S.S. Mount Olympus is the seventh Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. The map is an endless survival version of the second chapter of The Tortured Path, "Across the Depths". It can be unlocked once the player completes all three easter eggs within the three chapters of The Tortured Path in a public lobby. Altar of Blood Altar of Blood is the eighth Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII. The map is an endless survival version of the third chapter of The Tortured Path, "Beneath the Ice". It can be unlocked once the player completes all three easter eggs within the three chapters of The Tortured Path in a public lobby. The Sword of Barbarossa is still obtainable in this survival map. The Frozen Dawn The Frozen Dawn is the ninth and final Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: WWII that was added with the Shadow War DLC pack. The map is set in the lost city of Thule located in New Swabia, Antarctica, where our heroes went through a plane crash while were being evacuated from Beneath the Ice. The map introduces a new type of enemy, the Corpse Eaters. Original weapons of the mysterious Raven Lords are obtainable as Wonder Weapons on this map, including the Fang of An'heist, Fist of Tal'rek, Talon of Lu'roth and Roar of Sang'ket. Gallery Army of the Dead Zombie WWII.jpg|A zombie seen in the reveal trailer. Army of the Dead Screenshot 1 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 2 WWII.jpg Army of the Dead Screenshot 3 WWII.jpg|An idle Wüstling. Army of the Dead Screenshot 4 WWII.jpg|A Wüstling attacking. Army of the Dead Zombie Close Up WWII.png|Closeup of a zombie. Videos Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies Reveal Trailer|Reveal Trailer Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies Reveal Panel - San Diego Comic-Con 2017|Comic-Con Panel Official Call of Duty® WWII Nazi Zombies - The Darkest Shore Trailer Official Call of Duty® WWII - United Front DLC 3 - “The Tortured Path” Nazi Zombies Trailer Category:Call of Duty: WWII Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies